


FlashVibe Week 2020

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Shorter prompt fills for FlashVibe Week(Day 2: Fake datingDay 3: PolyDay 4: Bookshop/Bakery AUDay 5: Elseworlds AUDay 6: Fix-ItDay 7: Pre S1 AU)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon/Iris West
Series: FlashVibe Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594087
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	1. Day 2: Fake Dating AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: _Fake Dating AU_ or Song/Poem/Quote  
> This is short (most of them are, hence one fic for most of them), but it's something?

"Oh no," Barry said.

"I thought she moved to Opal?" Iris asked. Cisco and Eddie turned around but that didn't explain anything.

"Who are we looking for?" Eddie asked.

"Becky Cooper," Iris and Barry said.

"Who?"

"Barry's ex."

"I'm just going to hide under the table for a second," Barry said. He ducked down.

Apparently, Trivia Night at Jitters was going to be more interesting than Cisco thought. The last one had been cut short thanks to Leonard Snart showing up, so Iris had suggested Barry join her and Eddie the next month instead. And this month there was no Felicity, so Barry had asked Cisco.

He'd thought it would probably just be a quiet night.

"Iris, hi," Becky Cooper said. "Fancy running into you here."

"Hi, Becky," Iris said.

"Is Barry under the table?"

"Just tying my shoelace," Barry said. He bumped his head on the way back out. "Oh, hi Becky, I didn't know you were back in Central."

"Just visiting," Becky said. "Introducing my Davis to everyone." She twisted her hand and quite a sizable diamond caught the light.

"Congratulations," Iris said.

"What about you two?"

"Still best friends. This is Eddie, my boyfriend, and Cisco, Barry's-"

"Yep," Cisco jumped in without thinking, then panicked. Barry was next to him though, and rested his hand on Cisco's very briefly.

"Barry's boyfriend," Iris said.

"Nice to meet you," Becky said. "You're lucky to have him."

"I know," Cisco said.

“It’s good to see you both,” Becky said. She smiled and walked away.

“That was okay,” Eddie said. “Is she a bad ex?”

“No,” Barry said. “We were sixteen and broke up because we were sixteen and you know how it’s all, ‘oh, we’ll still be friends’ except you’re sixteen and the awkwardness of having to sit next to each other in Chemistry for another half a year after that was anything to go by, while knowing she’s now with a guy who bullied you when you were eleven, which to be fair was everyone except Iris and Albert, Albert was cool, anyway that was super awkward and we’re clearly not friends, and I might have been involved in helping get said boyfriend after me arrested, so and I had no idea if that was going to be good or bad, but she still seems nice.”

“Oh, Becky was always nice enough, or you wouldn’t have even talked to her, let alone dated her,” Iris said. “But you deserve better. Like Cisco. You two realise if you don’t spend the whole evening pretending to date, Becky’s going to figure it out.”

“Perhaps I should have thought that through more,” Cisco said.

“I appreciate it though,” Barry said. “And you’re my friend. BFFs, right? Two friends pretending to date through trivia night, what could possibly go wrong?”


	2. Day 3: Poly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for FlashVibe Week 2020 day 3: Polyamory, a Sherlock Holmes AU in which Cisco is Holmes, Iris is Watson, and Barry is Mary Morstan, except he's alive and the three of them are retired in the South Downs together. Supposedly retired.

“You two seem busy,” Barry said. Cisco took the hood off his bee keeping suit and smiled. He held out a jar.

“Honey?”

“Yes, dear?” Iris asked, looking up from her notebook. Cisco offered the jar. “Perhaps with toast later.”

“How’s the novel going?”

“What are you writing?” Barry asked.

“Our adventures,” Iris said. “The parts that didn’t make it to the Strand.”

“Speaking of.” Barry held up the reason he’d come outside to find them. “Telegram from London. Scotland Yard want to know if you’ll consult on a case.”

“I’m sure I told them I’m retired,” Cisco said. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“No,” Iris said. “But you solved the disappearance of Raymond Palmer.”

“You uncovered the truth about Hunter Zoloman,” Barry said.

“Unmasked Professor DeVoe.”

“You solved my mother’s case and freed my father.”

“I had you two,” Cisco said.

“We know,” Iris said. “And you still do. Always.”

“We could visit Nora,” Barry said. “Maybe see if Don is ready to introduce us to his young lady yet. Dawn says she’s very nice, and she did say we should visit her, Jeven, and Jenni more often.”

“What do they need help with, Barry?” Iris asked.

“Something too confidental for a telegram,” Barry said. “But they suspect the involvment of Damien Darhk.”

“He died.”

“That’s why they sent a telegram.”

“I suppose we could drop by if we’ll be in London anyway,” Cisco said. Iris and Barry exchanged smiles. “It’s just one last case.”

“Just one,” Barry said. Cisco set aside his jar of honey and gathered his now grey into a bun.

“To London then, West, Allen,” Cisco said. “We have another mystery to solve.”


	3. Day 4: Bakery/Bookshop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Coffee Shop/Flower Shop/ _Bakery, Bookshop_ AU or Favourite Season

Cisco had never been one for early mornings. Too many late nights back in college, according to Caitlin.

Recently he'd found a reason to be at his little shop as soon as possible though, and that was the new bakery next door.

He'd been relieved when Doctor Thawne had finally packed up his dentist office. Something about him unsettled Cisco. It could just have been his dentist aura. Caitlin said that wasn't a thing, but Cisco was pretty sure it was.

The shop floor had been empty for a little while. Which was a shame. But then Ralph had received a letter for his office above with a planning request for a change of use. There had been a couple of weeks interior building work.

And then Cisco had unlocked his bookshop's door and an incredible smell had hit his nose.

The bakery was called Nora's, though the young man who Cisco had caught glimpses of certainly wasn't named Nora. He was, however, extremely attractive. And an excellent baker, if Cisco’s nose was anything to go by. He hadn’t actually managed to go in and try anything yet, but Ralph and Caitlin had both mentioned iced buns.

They were usually closed by the time Cisco finished shutting up his shop though, and he couldn’t imagine a bakery would have much left at the end of the day. Not when Cisco could clearly see the people trickle in and out.

Anyway, he had a bookshop to look after, he didn’t have time to get distracted.

* * *

Business was always slower when the weather was bad. Less people wanted to go out. Cisco really wasn’t surprised the number of customers had dipped so low with the rain so heavy. He’d half considered calling it a day and closing early.

But the bell above his door chimed and the baker from next door stepped in, leaving his umbrella outside and wiping his feet before fully coming in.

“Hi,” he said. “You must be Cisco, I’m Barry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cisco said. “I do keep meaning to introduce myself, Caitlin and Ralph both have nothing but compliments for your iced buns.”

“And Iris says you’re the best bookshop in town. Which is actually why I’m here, not just some belated manners, um, Iris has a little sister, she’ll be ten tomorrow and I might have put off getting a birthday present until the last minute? I was going to do it last weekend.”

“Starting a new shop keeps you busy though,” Cisco said. “You must know Iris well.”

“Yeah, we grew up together. She’s the one who told me when the shop came up for rent and helped me get everything set up. She’s been bugging me about coming over here for a while, even before I started the bakery.”

“Huh,” Cisco said. “She’s nice, but I didn’t know she was that fond of my shop. As for your birthday present, you’ll want the back corner, it’s all children’s books.”

“I don’t suppose you have any recommendations?”

“Since you’re the only customer in the shop, I could help you look.”

“That would be nice,” Barry said. “Thank you. And I can save you an iced bun, if you want. I’ve only got a few minutes now, I left Wally in charge over there and he’ll need some help, but I do have some tables and chairs, and it is warm, if maybe after you shut you wanted to stop by, hide from the weather a while? Or any time. Any time is fine.”

“I’m free this evening,” Cisco said.

“Great! Well, um…”

“Books?”

“Yeah. Books.”

Okay, so maybe Cisco had time to get a little distracted.


	4. Day 5: Elseworlds AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: _Elseworlds AU_ or Favourite Doppelgangers  
> This started with the intention of being a small something with Cisco/Pablo and Barry from the musical world in Duet, but then it all went off the rails and ended up as this instead. I'm not sure exactly how I feel about it, but it's a thing. Also there's a couple of lines from Singing in the Rain, apparently the song was first published in 1929.

Cisco had never expected to end up working for Cutter Moran. And definitely not as a bartender at his speak-easy. But here he was.

He’d given Sara- the manager of Saints and Sinners- a fake name when he’d accepted the job. He wasn’t sure if she had known or not, but she hadn’t said anything before putting him behind the bar. Besides, it wasn’t as if she would find anything if he went digging. At least, Cisco hoped she wouldn’t. Agent Zoloman had promised no one would.

At least he’d picked it up within a few days. But so far Cisco hadn’t got much further than currently being hit on by a woman with curly brown hair, with her companion- an older man with grey hair- occasionally sighing.

He hadn’t paid much attention to the singers yet. Agent Zoloman had wanted him to watch the people coming and going. But then a young man in a black suit stepped on stage and struck up a tune, and Cisco couldn’t help but let his attention wander. He did still have to serve drinks, but he could do two things at once.

He only sang a few songs, then disappeared again. Cisco fully focused on serving drinks and not continued flirtations.

And then the singer sat down at the bar.

“Whiskey,” he said.

“It’s on me,” the grey-haired man said.

“I’ll pay for my own drink, thank you, Leonard. Don’t you have places to be?” His eyes flicked to Cisco and he smiled.

“Come on, Lenny,” the woman said. “We’ll try again some other time.”

She strode off, Leonard following.

“I see you’ve been entertaining the Snart siblings,” he said. “You’re new. I’m Barry.”

“Pablo,” Cisco said.

“I know. Sara told me. What were they planning this time?”

“What?”

“The Snarts? They’re thieves, they usually come here when they want something.”

“He seemed interested in you.”

“He thinks I’d be an excellent distraction.”

“I can see why.” Cisco’s eyes widened. “Not that- I’m not- It’s just- You’re very good at singing.”

“Thank you. My mother taught me.”

“I’ll get your drink.”

Barry smiled and Cisco turned away in a hurry. Maybe he should stay away from the singers. Just so he didn’t embarrass himself anymore.

* * *

Cisco’s telephone rang almost as soon as he opened his door.

“Hello?” Cisco asked. “Cisco Ramon speaking.”

“It’s Agent Raymond.”

“Oh, hello.”

“Agent Zoloman wants to know what you’ve found. You’ve been at Saints and Sinners for a week now and we haven’t heard hide nor hair from you.”

“Just getting used to having a telephone,” Cisco said. “Two people came in today. I was told they’re called Snart? A man and a woman, thieves. Apparently, they go there when they want something, and he was looking for a distraction.”

“Who told you that?”

“One of the singers?”

“Which one?”

“His name’s Barry.”

“Last name?”

“I didn’t get one.”

“I’ll pass the information about the Snarts onto the police. Doesn’t seem that important to Moran’s operation. Anything else?”

“I don’t really know who I’m looking for. I haven’t even met Moran.”

“Keep looking. Someone will make a slip eventually.”

Cisco nodded and Agent Raymond hung up. He took a deep breath. He really hoped someone would make a slip before he did.

* * *

Barry was usually around. Sometimes he’d be singing, sometimes he’d mingle. Sometimes he’d come and talk to Cisco, so Cisco assumed he hadn’t embarrassed himself too much. He hoped not, because Barry seemed nice.

And Barry would often sit at the bar when mingling, especially when Sara was around.

Cisco had been working there for around a month when he turned away to serve some other customers and turned back to see Barry sandwiched between a burly man and a skinny guy with glasses. Barry seemed oblivious to their proximity, and just sipped his drink.

Cisco moved away but kept listening.

“Snart really wants you in on this, Red,” the burly man said.

“I’ve told him a hundred times, I’m not some common thief.”

“He told us to tell you he really wants the Flash in on this,” glasses guy says.

“Then you’re talking to the wrong guy,” Barry said. “Tell him no, Hartley.”

“I doubt Eobard Thawne will appreciate the insinuations you’re making about his nephew there, Rathaway,” Sara said. “He’s just walked in, so you two best clear off before he sees you trying to conduct business on Moran turf again.”

Cisco saw the two of them vanish out the corner of his eye.

“Professor Thawne, always a pleasure,” Sara said.

“Was that Rathaway?”

“Snart sent him with some ridiculous claims I’m the Flash again,” Barry said. “Pablo!”

Cisco turned and smiled, pretending he hadn’t heard all of what they’d just said.

“What’ll it be?”

“You’re new.”

“Yes sir,” Cisco said.

“This is Pablo Malone,” Sara said. “Pablo, Professor Eobard Thawne.”

“Who wrote so many pieces on atomic theory?” Cisco asked. “It’s truly an honour, sir.”

“You follow physics?” Professor Thawne asked.

“Yes, sir, I haven’t the money to study at the university, but I read all I can, and your articles are so well written and easy to follow compared to some authors. My true passion is engineering, but there’s so much potential in science these days.”

“I see why Barry likes you. He’s quite the budding chemist. Perhaps we’ll have to have a more in-depth discussion some other time. Mister Moran is on his way, Ms Lance.”

“I’ll ensure his usual table is available,” Sara said. “We can rearrange the entertainment.”

“I feel Barry would be more suited at my side this evening. We’re to have company.”

“Pablo and I will handle your usual drinks,” Sara said. “And we’ll keep them flowing.”

Professor Thawne nodded and turned away, with Barry slipping under his arm at his side with a practised ease.

“Excellent first impression, Pablo,” Sara said. “Did Barry mention his fondness for science?”

“No, I really have read all his articles,” Cisco said. “I didn’t expect to see him here.”

“You had no idea he works for Cutter Moran?”

“No. I know he hasn’t published anything since his piece on Schrodinger’s equation for wave function.”

“You have me curious, Pablo,” Sara said. “Please ensure nothing alcoholic ends up in Professor Thawne’s drinks tonight, he despises doing business while under the effects. But do serve drink to him in a martini glass so no one else knows that.”

“I will,” Cisco said.

* * *

With Cutter Moran sitting next to the stage and Sara taking drinks over herself, Cisco didn’t get a clear enough view of who he was talking to to be able to report it back to Agent Zoloman, or rather Agent Raymond who’d report it to Agent Zoloman.

He debated whether or not he should call. Certainly, it was the whole reason Agent Zoloman had wanted him in Saints and Sinners. On the other hand, it seemed like he’d land Barry in hot water, and Cisco had grown rather fond of him.

But then the telephone rang, and Agent Raymond’s familiar voice came down the line.

“We were told Moran was in today,” Agent Raymond said.

“Yes,” Cisco said. “He stayed at his table and I didn’t see who he was meeting. Two of Snart’s friends were there, they were sent away before he arrived.”

“So, they aren’t working for him. Did anyone connected to Moran speak to you?”

Cisco hesitated.

“Mister Ramon?” Agent Raymond asked. “I am obliged to remind you of the possible charges against Dante Ramon.”

“Eobard Thawne,” Cisco said. “He was a professor at Central City university, a brilliant man, I don’t know how he’s involved.”

“Agent Zoloman does. You still haven’t found out the last names of any of the employees?”

“Sara’s last name is Lance.”

“Fairly common. Anyone else?”

“I don’t know Barry’s. But I did find out he’s Eobard Thawne’s nephew, and someone today was looking for someone called the Flash?”

“The Flash?”

“I think so. Is that important?”

“The Flash is one of a duo. They called them the Canary and the Flash because rumour had it the Canary would go in and distract their mark, then the Flash would finish them. We never tied them to a specific Family, but the Morans would make sense. Certainly, all our intel suggests they’re the reason Frank Santini ended up sleeping with the fishes. See if you can find out any more about them.”

“I’ll try,” Cisco said.

“And Mister Ramon, a little personal advice? Be very careful.”

* * *

Cisco couldn’t ask anyone about the Flash. That would be too obvious. He’d just have to hope he heard another conversation.

Barry was up on stage though, rehearsing, and that was often distracting.

“Going his way?” Sara asked.

“What?” Cisco asked. “No, I- I mean-”

“I swing both ways, you’re not the only one around here. I interviewed a new singer earlier, starts next week. Margie Scott. Real peach, don’t know what she’s doing working in a place like this. Don’t know what you’re doing in a place like this either, Pablo.”

“Guy’s gotta eat,” Cisco shrugged.

“Bright guy like you can’t even get an apprenticeship fixing up cars?”

“Guess life rarely works out how we plan.”

“That’s certainly true.”

* * *

Cutter Moran came in occasionally. Cisco would tell Agent Raymond who he was with if Cisco recognised them, more often than not he wouldn’t know. He hadn’t heard anything else about the Snarts. Not that Agent Raymond ever asked about the Snarts.

Cisco also hadn’t heard anything about the Canary or the Flash. He hadn’t found out much of anything. If he didn’t soon, he’d be put down as a dead end, and Agent Zoloman already said he wasn’t being bailed out of this.

* * *

Cisco had been there for three months when there was something that Agent Raymond really would appreciate. Tommy Moran’s birthday meant a proper party. And Barry was mingling rather than singing. But there were all sorts of important people. Cisco didn’t know most of their names, but Sara had pointed out Moira Queen and her two children. And Cisco had heard a whisper that Cutter Moran was Thea Queen’s biological father.

Honestly, Cisco spent far more time talking to Professor Eobard Thawne of all people about atomic theory and the latest scientific papers they’d both read. Professor Thawne was part way through telling Cisco about a fascinating lecture he’d attended given by Marie Curie when Barry wandered over, clearly a little drunk, and laughing.

“Uncle Eobard, this is supposed to be a party,” Barry laughed. “Let poor Pablo enjoy himself, won’t you?”

“I am,” Cisco said. “It’s such an intriguing subject, sir.”

“No, Barry’s quite right,” Professor Thawne smiled. “I suppose I should go and shake some hands.”

Professor Thawne stepped over to someone.

“It’s always business with him,” Barry said. “Come on, Sara said you can take the rest of the night off.”

“But-”

“Go on,” Sara said. Cisco hadn’t even heard her walk over; she was just suddenly there. “I’ll cover the bar.”

Barry practically dragged Cisco off and away, his hand clutched tight around Cisco’s.

“I assume you don’t want to hang around here,” Barry said.

“Um,” Cisco said.

“I probably shouldn’t leave for good, I’m supposed to be waiting for Tommy, but I know somewhere we can go where you can get a little break from the crowds.”

Barry pulled Cisco backstage, to one of the dressing rooms, and shut the door to give them a little piece. He pulled out a key.

“What do you think?” Barry asked. “A little privacy?”

“I really didn’t mind listening to Professor Thawne,” Cisco said.

“I’m sure he’s glad to finally meet someone else with such a passion for physics,” Barry said. “He always jokes me choosing chemistry over physics was a betrayal to him.”

“You actually study chemistry?”

“During the day. I don’t spend all my time singing, Pablo.”

Barry smiled, a huge, beaming smile. His eyes twinkled.

“Sara says you like watching me when I sing,” Barry said. “You want a private show?”

“You’re drunk,” Cisco said.

“Just good at acting it,” Barry shrugged. “You heard that new one yet? _I’m singing in the rain_ ,” Barry sang. “ _Just singing in the rain_.”

He stepped closer as he sang. Cisco could barely breathe.

“ _The sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love_ ,” Barry sang. He was right against Cisco now. “Tell me when to stop,” Barry whispered.

And then he was kissing Cisco. His arms stayed wrapped around Cisco’s shoulders, and Cisco felt his own arms drape over Barry’s to pull them closer.

Barry drew back again and grinned.

“You’re gorgeous, Pablo,” Barry said, and it all came crashing down around Cisco. Barry didn’t know. He was lying to Barry; he couldn’t get involved like this. Besides, Barry was a singer, he was swell, but he was also the nephew of Cutter Moran’s right-hand man from what Cisco had pieced together. He couldn’t do this.

“Pablo?” Barry asked.

“I can’t,” Cisco choked out. “I can’t.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not- It’s me, it’s not you, I’d love to, but I can’t right now, there’s too much going on.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“It’s not- I- It’s my brother. He needs my help right now. When I’ve figured it out, I’ll come find you. Buy you dinner. I promise.”

“You’d take me out?”

“You deserve it. I’ll charm you like you deserve. But I need to help my brother first.”

“I get it,” Barry said. “You’re wrong about me deserving it though. You should get out of this while you still can. You’ll be cleaning glasses one day, in a gunfight the next, I’ve seen it over and over.”

“I’m just a bartender.”

“No one here’s just anything,” Barry said. “It’s late. Want me to walk you home? Tommy’s got the keys to my place anyway.”

Bad idea.

“Sure,” Cisco said.

* * *

He left out Barry kissing him when Agent Raymond called. Just told him about the Queens, and some of the other names he’d caught.

Sara pointedly ignored Cisco when he walked in the next day. Cisco had a feeling Barry had told her exactly what had happened.

He just hoped Barry hadn’t told Eobard.

Cisco was usually one of the last to leave, after he’d cleared up. Sara hadn’t stuck around. But he didn’t mind being on his own. It would give him time to think.

He could hear someone in the dressing room though. Cisco knocked and pushed open the door. Margie Scott had her hands behind her back.

“Oh, Pablo, it’s just you,” she said. “I’ll be out of your hair in just a minute.”

“I was just locking up,” Cisco said. “I thought everyone had gone home already.”

“I lost an earring earlier,” Margie said. “They were my grandmother’s, so I rushed back to try and find it.”

“You lost an earring in Barry’s things?”

She sighed and relaxed her arms. She had a notebook in one hand.

“Look, Pablo, I don’t know how loyal you are to Cutter Moran, but you must have noticed what’s going on. Tensions are building between the Morans and the Fosses, it’s only a matter of time before it blows. And I’ve got a source who says Millie Foss has been disappearing some nights.”

“A source?” Cisco asked. “You’re, um, did Ronnie send you too?”

“Who’s Ronnie?”

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Not here.” She scribbled something down on a page from her notebook then tore it out and gave it to Cisco. “Ten, tomorrow morning, come alone.”

“I’m not sure I want to,” Cisco said.

“I’m taking a risk with you, Pablo. But I’ll find out who you are either way. And who Ronnie is. Make sure you’re not followed.”

* * *

Cisco’s telephone was already ringing when he unlocked the door. He picked it up.

“You’re late,” Agent Raymond said. “I was starting to get worried.”

“You were?” Cisco asked. Agent Raymond didn’t say anything. “Oh, um, I was locking up and ran into Margie Scott. She was going through Barry’s things in the dressing room, she said tensions are building between the Morans and the Fosses, and she has a source who says Millie Foss has been disappearing some nights.”

“A source?”

“I don’t know. She gave me an address to go to tomorrow at ten, she said she’d give me answers if I go alone.”

“The address?”

“A hundred and four Porter Street, flat twenty.”

“That’s opposite Jitterbugs,” Agent Raymond said. “I’m sure no one will notice if I invite Doctor Snow for a late breakfast and happen to be opposite. Good luck.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Cisco knocked on the door of the address Margie gave him at exactly ten. She cracked it open, pulled him in, and shut the door again.

“You came alone,” she said.

“You didn’t,” Cisco said, eyeing the lanky man in the corner.

“That’s just Ralph, his is the office opposite.”

“The one that says private dick? You’re-”

“Kara Danvers, CatCo Magazine.” She stuck out a hand for Cisco to shake. “And you are?”

“Cisco Ramon. I’m a mechanic?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well. It’s complicated. Long story short, I owe Agent Zoloman a favour. You cannot tell anyone that.”

“I’ve got a big enough scoop I can leave you out of it,” Kara said. “That the same Agent Zoloman the Thawnes blame the death of Nora Allen on?”

“What?”

“Nora Allen, Eobard Thawne’s twin sister? I’ve seen you talking to Barry Allen and those looks he keeps sending your way. He must have mentioned something.”

“No,” Cisco said. “And I don’t think you should be the one telling me this. How do you know?”

“Ralph.”

“I ask the right questions,” Ralph said. “Doctor Henry Allen’s practise burnt down a month after Francine Foss passed, right around the time the feds came around asking questions. Rumour has it Eobard Thawne dragged his nephew out the burning building himself. Only name I ever heard was Zoloman.”

“You think she sent me there to find out about Barry to...”

“He’s the bad guy, Cisco,” Kara said. “You do know who he is.”

“He can’t help being Eobard Thawne’s nephew. He’s just a singer.”

“He’s the Flash. You know about that.”

“Agent Raymond told me a little. The Flash and his partner would play distract and then...” Cisco trailed off. “But it can’t be Barry. It can’t be.”

“I was doing a job,” Ralph said. “Down the docks. Frank Santini was down there too, doing something. I was focused on something else, but it seemed like quite the coincidence when the next news I heard was Santini was dead, and I recognised the person he’d been with as Barry Allen.”

“And I’ve been doing my own digging,” Kara said. “Look what I found in Barry Allen’s dresser last night.” She held up a book.

“So, Barry reads about forensic chemistry, he’s already told me he studies chemistry in his spare time,” Cisco said. “Eobard Thawne used to be a professor of physics, is it a surprise he enjoys reading about science?”

“He knows exactly what the police will be looking for,” Kara said. “And the Flash is very good at leaving without a trace. Most of what I found it was assumed it was him because of the lack of evidence. But I can place him at two other parties where after someone died and the cops assume the Flash was responsible. The Flash also hasn’t shown up since Santini died a year, two weeks before Moran bought Saints and Sinners and Barry Allen started singing full time.”

“But...”

“Cisco, Eobard Thawne is Cutter Moran’s right-hand man, and Barry Allen is his nephew, ward, and heir. You really think Thawne would just let him sing for drunks? He’s laying low.”

“But you’re saying Thawne let his nephew become an assassin,” Cisco said.

“It’s what they all do,” Kara said. “They’re criminals, and he’s Eobard Thawne’s nephew. Of course, he’s involved.”

“I know,” Cisco said. “I suppose I just hoped he was different. He felt different. Is that it? You’ve got your scoop?”

“There’s one more thing I need,” Kara said. “You said it yourself, the Flash doesn’t work alone. I found a note requesting Allen meet someone tonight, late, after closing. It’s not signed, but I have a feeling it’ll lead to the final proof I need. I’d appreciate it if this didn’t get back to your Agent Zoloman until after I have my story.”

“I can give you a night,” Cisco said. “They already know I’m meeting with you. I can only give you a night.”

“A night it is.”

* * *

“Well?” a familiar voice asked when Cisco stepped out the building.

“Agent Raymond?”

“Try not to say that in public,” he said. “What did you find?”

“She’s a reporter. Undercover.”

“I see. Anything else?”

“Nothing I want to say in public,” Cisco shrugged. Agent Raymond smiled.

“I like you, Cisco. I think it’s for the best I talk to some people. I’ll speak with you tonight. Be careful.”

* * *

Sara had said she’d lock up, so Cisco should probably go home. Except he saw Kara.

“Done for the day?” Cisco asked. “I can walk you home.”

“I just need to get my coat,” Kara said. Cisco tried not to sigh and followed her to the dressing room. “I didn’t think you’d stay.”

“I actually did mean we should leave,” Cisco said. “I really do not want to be involved in this. But I don’t think you should do this on your own either. Where are we going?”

“Just follow me,” Kara said. She pulled Cisco out the back into an alley and ducked them behind a fire escape. “And make sure you stay hidden.”

“I really do think this is a terrible idea,” Cisco said.

“You’re welcome to leave.”

“Can’t we just call Agent Raymond?”

Kara just pressed her finger to her lips. Footsteps walked past them.

“You know, Cisco, if you’re fooling around with Kara, you could have just told me,” Barry said. “I would have understood. She’s a beautiful lady, and it’s much less complicated.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Cisco said. “Barry, I- Margie and I, we were just-”

“Planning on spying on me?” Barry asked. He turned around. “You can come out now, I already know you’re there.”

“How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Kara asked.

“Ms Danvers, if I’d wanted you to stop I would have told my uncle exactly who you were when you both showed up giving fake names in your interviews instead of letting a few things slip and leaving an invitation exactly where a snooping reporter would find it.”

Cisco stood up, despite Kara tugging on his jacket.

“How long have you known?”

“How long have I known you’re here with an ulterior motive or how long have I known your name?”

“Both.”

“Since the beginning. Sara always knows when people use fake names, which many people do. Also, you’re a very bad liar, Uncle Robern told me Agent Zoloman gave the police a tip about the Snarts planning something right after I told you, and I followed you home your second week, it wasn’t hard to bump into your postie the next morning and check the name on an envelope.”

“Oh,” Cisco said.

“As for Ms Danvers, I remember your article on Lex Luthor’s latest schemes, it was very good. I’m the only other person in this alley.”

“I doubt the Flash would need help with the two of us,” Kara said. She stood up.

“Probably not,” Barry said. “Lucky for you, I’m not the Flash.”

“I know you were the last person Frank Santini was seen alive with,” Kara said. “I found your book on forensic science, that’s how you make sure no one finds any evidence.”

“No, that’s just because I’m interested in chemistry, I’d have studied it if I could, but it’s really much simpler, the people involved in these things don’t go to the police, the Flash is very good, and there isn’t any evidence I’m the Flash because I’m not the Flash.”

His smile slipped for a moment, letting a hint of frustration into his voice.

“I haven’t met your Uncle Robern,” Cisco said.

“No,” Barry said. “He’s a detective and he and Uncle Eobard don’t talk except on occasions they fight. Uncle Robern still talks to me though, he dislikes I’m involved in this and when I was younger, he used to tell me he’d help me run away one day, but I suppose he couldn’t find a way around Eobard. Still, he called when he heard there was an Agent Zoloman poking around again.”

“Because your family blame her for the death of your mother,” Cisco said.

“No,” Barry said. “Well, yes, an Agent Zoloman, but it was Agent Hunter Zoloman who poked around and he’s dead now. Are the two of you coming?”

“Coming where?” Kara asked.

“To the meeting I invited you to. I thought you found my note. Come on, I’ll explain more on the way.”

Barry turned and started walking down the alley. Cisco looked at Kara.

“This is a bad idea,” he said.

“Yes,” Kara said.

“This is a really bad idea.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“We could go to mine and telephone Agent Zoloman.”

“You could.”

Kara followed Barry and Cisco sighed.

“We’re not doing the sensible thing then.”

He rushed after Barry and Kara, catching up just as Barry opened the door of a car.

“I should warn you, I’m not very good at driving,” he said. “But Tommy said I could borrow his Lizzie since he’s borrowing my home.”

“Why is Tommy Moran borrowing your home?” Kara asked.

“Just let me get her started,” Barry said. He went to the front and Kara shrugged and climbed in. Cisco climbed in after her, regretting almost every decision he’d made that got him to this moment.

Barry got into the driver’s seat and shut the door behind him.

“So,” he said. “You two should think things through more. That was not a clever thing you just did.”

“I knew it,” Kara said.

“I’m not the Flash, and this is going to work out in your favour, but you probably shouldn’t do that with anyone else. Still being compared to your cousin?”

“Yes,” Kara said. “Writing a piece on Lex did not discourage that.”

“Who’s your cousin?” Cisco asked.

“Clark Kent,” Kara said.

“The reporter for the Daily Planet?”

“You see why people compare me to him constantly.”

“Yeah, I get it, I have- had two older brothers.”

“You told me this is about helping your brother,” Barry said. “I’m trusting you, at least give me something.”

“Dante came back from overseas different. Maybe Armando did too, but there wasn’t enough time to tell between him arriving and Spanish Flu hitting. Dante blamed himself. I don’t know how he came to the conclusion so many things were his fault, but he did. And ever since he’s been looking for distractions. Dad tried to get him to take up music again, but he hasn’t. His latest distraction was gambling, and he got caught at a Darbyanian joint and arrested. Agent Zoloman said she could get the charges dropped if I did her a favour and reported back to her what was going on at Saint’s.”

“That makes sense,” Barry said. “She knows my uncle will be keeping a close eye on her, what with her being Hunter Zoloman’s wife, she wouldn’t be able to send one of her own agents in. At the very least I’d have to dob them in before Uncle Eobard showed up.”

“You?”

“I’m very good at spotting spies, Cisco, I know all the tricks because I’ve used them. Nothing like standing on stage to get a good view of everyone’s faces while they’re too busy being distracted by your pretty voice and pretty face to notice you’re listening to them. But Uncle Eobard keeps a close watch on the Zolomans. It’s why I’m certain it’s not a coincidence Hunter Zoloman was found dead, supposedly by the Flash but most certainly not, right after I arranged to meet him.”

“Why would you do that?”

“My mother was a singer. Times were hard, she was making pittance, Uncle Eobard working part time and part time studying for his degree didn’t add a lot to that, and they were both determined to keep Uncle Robern in school. And then the Morans offered my mother a considerable wage to sing in one of their establishments, with a few extra favours. Such as going to meet the man who’d grown up next door to Francine Foss’ new beau. And that’s how she met my father. He was a doctor, and a good man. And she fell in love.”

“He worked for the Fosses?” Kara asked.

“No. He was a few years older than Digsy Foss- West he was back then- and he’d watched him for his parents a few times when he was younger. They were friends, though my father refused to be involved. Even after my mother explained who she was working for. He never took sides, and as a doctor mostly that was respected because he’d patch up anyone, no questions asked. He married my mother, and would still occasionally see Digsy. A year after my parents got married, my mother discovered she was pregnant and tried to quit. With my father’s work, he’d be able to support a family, Uncle Eobard was graduating, and Uncle Robern almost finished his education. Unfortunately, when you work for a Family, there is no option to stop. She didn’t have to sing, not while I was a baby, not until I started school again, and I never knew exactly what she did, but sometimes a Moran would ask for a favour, and she’d go. She used to tell me we’d leave one day. She’d get a job in the music halls and my father could find work in any city, and the three of us would just leave.”

“Do you wish you had?” Cisco asked.

“Yes. When I was eleven, Francine Foss died. Millie was also eleven, we were friends, and Wallace was only seven, and there were disputes. All sorts of rumours of attempted takeovers from outside and within. Agent Hunter Zoloman was put in charge of investigating the Morans. I believe their task was less to find evidence of wrong-doing and more to keep the peace when hell broke loose. But Agent Zoloman was young and idealistic back then, and he thought he could shut down the Morans’ operations. In his investigation he came across my mother. They met a few times. I was always taken to bed by my father when he knocked. The last time my father tucked me in, kissed me goodnight, turned the lights off, and then an hour later there were flames licking at my walls and I was thrown over Uncle Eobard’s shoulders and carried out onto the street coughing. I never knew what happened. I was told it was Agent Zoloman, covering his tracks. I remember the funeral being crowded, but I can’t remember a lot else. I do remember Uncle Eobard leaving his position at the university a few years after I’d moved in to start a new career. That was the first time Uncle Robern suggested I move in with him, and the first argument I remember.”

“He joined the Morans,” Kara said.

“He was already working for them; this was just a more important position.”

“That doesn’t explain why you’d arrange to meet Hunter Zoloman if you assumed he was responsible for your parents’ deaths.”

“It was coincidence I ran into him. I was singing at a Darbaynian event, he was also undercover, I arranged to meet with him the next day to get some answers, and he wanted to know what I was doing there. I assume he came to the same conclusion about me you did and told his wife, and I’m sure she blames me for his death. But I just wanted to talk. I suppose it did confirm one thing. Someone, most likely my uncle, doesn’t want me to know what happened. I think because it was him.”

“What?” Cisco asked.

“I already knew he was there the moment the fire started, because he pulled me out. I also know my mother had told me not to mention Agent Zoloman visiting to him, so it’s not as if she telephoned him. And I once overheard Uncle Robern blame Uncle Eobard for me being an orphan in one of their early shouting matches before they stopped talking. Maybe I was just a child, and Uncle Robern’s never said anything and I’m sure he’s equally suspicious of the Zolomans or he wouldn’t have told me about your Agent Zoloman, but it sounded like Uncle Eobard was the one who, well. I don’t know what happened, I don’t remember, no one told me, and it wasn’t as if anyone was free to investigate with everything else going on before Digsy Foss stepped up to take his wife’s place, but I do know Uncle Eobard wasn’t there by coincidence because I know him.”

“Tell me about Frank Santini,” Kara said. “How did you get him to the docks?”

“I didn’t, he dragged me. When I was sixteen, a few Santini men grabbed me. They’d been going for Tommy but he got away and instead they took me to a car where Frank Santini was waiting. He asked who I was, I told him thinking it would get them to let me go because I had no idea who he was. And then Sara showed up and saved me, we’ve stuck together ever since. So, when I snuck into a Santini event he recognised me and jumped to the same conclusions you did. He dragged me down to the docks, either planning on asking me questions or throwing me in the river, and like always, Sara showed up to save me. Not exactly the outcome Moran wanted us to achieve. And Uncle Eobard insisted if I was getting recognised, I wouldn’t be much use for much longer, and he didn’t want me getting into a situation like that again.”

“He was trying to protect you,” Kara said.

“Maybe,” Barry said. “I’m not sure if he actually loves me or not, but he’s very possessive of things that belong to him and I’m certainly that. Either way, he proposed I take up a more permanent position at the new speakeasy Moran was planning on opening and Moran put Sara in charge and me performing. He said I’ve always been good at performing, and to let him know who goes in and out.”

Barry drove into a warehouse.

“You’re not the Flash, are you?” Cisco asked. “Agent Raymond said the Flash and Canary are a duo, and the Canary’s the distraction.”

Barry smiled at him.

“You’re smart. I like you. Really wish we could have got that dinner. We’re here.”

Barry opened the car door.

“Wait,” Kara said. “If you’re not the Flash, who is?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Barry asked. He jumped out the car. “Sorry I’m late.”

“You’re always late,” the stranger standing next to Sara said. “Who are your friends?”

“Kara Danvers and Cisco Ramon,” Barry said. “She’s a reporter, he’s a mechanic who got roped in but he’s reporting back to Ashley Zoloman. Kara, Cisco, this is Wallace Foss, he’s an old friend.”

“A reporter and a lackey, are you serious, Barry?” Wallace asked.

“Told you he wouldn’t go for it,” Sara said. “Cutter’s going to ask questions about Tommy soon. Wally says his fathers are already asking about Millie. They can’t hide at your place forever.”

“Maybe not,” Barry said. “But Kara and Cisco can help.”

“Help with what?” Kara asked.

“My sister’s in love with Tommy Moran,” Wallace said. “When my fathers and Cutter Moran find out, it’s going down like a lead balloon. We’re trying to stop that happening.”

“How?” Cisco asked.

“Currently, by helping them sneak around, but that can’t last. We need to do something. Any ideas would be welcome, because so far all we have is Barry’s distract my fathers and Moran with the feds.”

“Which is where you come in,” Barry said. “You’re already helping Agent Zoloman. All you have to do is keep doing that. Or you can just give me the telephone number she left you, I’ll tell her I’m the Canary, see if we can’t strike up a deal, it’s your choice, you can walk out right now and away from all this. I would have picked that option if I’d had a choice.”

“And if there’s a better idea and you don’t need Agent Zoloman?”

“I’m sure I can find something of interest for her. She wants justice for her husband, I may have an idea of what happened. You want to help your brother, though I’m sure no one will say you haven’t already done that. Wally wants his sister safe, somewhere she can be happy with Tommy, without a Romeo and Juliet situation. Sara wants a choice and a chance to go home and see her sister. Kara wants a scoop and I don’t know how this will go, but I’m sure she can find a big one. I want my friends to be happy and to know the truth. Maybe you can trust us, maybe you can’t, maybe we can’t trust you, maybe when this is all over Agent Zoloman throws us in Iron Heights, but right now I’d say we’ve all got some common interests.”

“Makes sense,” Cisco said. “If Tommy and Millie are at yours, where were you planning on spending the night?”

“I hadn’t got that far.”

“If you come to mine you can borrow the telephone and speak to Agent Zoloman, I’m sure she’d already wondering where I am.”

“What happened to think we should leave it to someone else?” Kara asked. Cisco shrugged.

“He’s got a point. Besides, the real reason I said I couldn’t was because I was lying to him and if we’re not doing that anymore I don’t see why we can’t continue our conversation from the other day and talk about that dinner, but I thought we’d do that in private.”

“Well,” Barry said. “In that case, how could I possibly turn down an offer like that?”

“I can’t believe you talk me into letting him do this,” Wally said.

“Barry does have a point regarding Ms Danvers, and Agent Zoloman,” Sara said. She looked at Kara.

“You’ve got one thing right, there’s going to be a story in this,” Kara said. “One I’d be a fool to turn down. Cisco?”

“Really don’t know how I ended up in this situation, but why not,” Cisco said.

“All right, Flash,” Kara said, and Sara smiled and nodded. “We’re in.”


	5. Day 6: Fix-It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: _Fix-It_ /Missing Scene/Favourite Angst Moment  
> Well, there's some fixing

Logically, Barry knew that he’d time travelled, he’d changed that day, chances were things weren’t exactly how he left them.

He hadn’t expected Hartley Rathaway to offer him a helping hand after stopping the Time Wraith and speak to him like they were friends. Barry guessed they were friends. He just didn’t remember that.

“Wouldn’t want to be late,” Hartley said.

“Something important?” Barry asked. Hartley frowned, like he was trying to work something out.

“I thought you’d organised the dinner?”

“We will be right there,” Cisco said. “Barry and I just need to check something.”

“I’ll walk with you, Hartley,” Caitlin said. “I’m sure Linda and Iris will already be waiting.”

Caitlin and Hartley left, and Barry looked blankly at Cisco.

“Please tell me I told you what I planned, because I have no idea.”

“Same restaurant you went to with Iris, Eddie, Felicity, and Ray that time,” Cisco said. Barry nodded.

“Cool,” he said. “What for?”

“I suppose it’s more of a pre-wedding dinner, since Iris and Eddie didn’t want seperate-”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, wow,” Cisco said. “I need to catch you up on so much, don’t I?”

“Eddie’s alive?”

“Hartley helped us with Eobard. We sprung a trap. He still got away, the Singularity still happened, Eddie’s planning on taking Iris’ name, but there was no shooting himself.”

“How did you-” Barry cut himself off as Cisco raised an eyebrow. “Vibe powers, right. What else did I change? Ronnie-”

“Still gone. My brother Armando's gone too. Dante told him what happened with the Snarts, he came to S.T.A.R. Labs that day because he said I’d been acting weird, and he was one of the people who got sucked in. The Singularity was bad.”

“Cisco, I’m so sorry.”

“You already didn’t speak to me for months properly because you blamed yourself and thought I hated you, let’s not do it again. Hartley’s been helping me understand my powers ever since we got back from Earth-2, those blast things Reverb did seem like they could be useful. Caitlin’s just found out some new information about her father, but she says she’s not quite ready to tell us yet. She didn’t date Jay. Are you serious with that one?”

“Unfortunately,” Barry said. “We just wanted her to be happy again, and he fooled us all.”

“Hartley told her she was rushing into things in an effort to get over her heartbreak, it would be better for her to wait. I’m glad he did.”

“Me too.”

“Laurel’s fine. Her father died.”

“Quentin died?”

“Darhk tried to kill her, but Oliver got in the way, so he went to find Quentin after.”

“Did my time travelling kill Oliver Queen too?”

“He’s not dead. He’s just not shooting a bow again. Or walking again.”

“What about Felicity’s chip thing from when Darhk paralysed her?”

"A chip to fix paralysis? Isn’t that a little sci-fi?”

“We both have superpowers, Cisco.”

“Right. Still. Felicity's fine, it's Roy who got hurt worst in that, but I’m working on a prosthetic arm for him.”

“Roy’s okay?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. Oh right. No, Roy’s fine.”

“Good. And we’re still fighting Zoom?”

“We’re still dealing with Zoom. I’ll give you a full run-through later, I think I worked out how to take other people into vibes with me. But if we don’t leave now, we’ll be late, and it would be especially bad for you to be late to a thing you planned with a table booked under your name.”

“Right,” Barry said. “Maybe I should just stick close to you for a few days. You know. Till I’ve got my bearings in this timeline. I’m never messing with time again, Cisco.”

“Never?”

“I changed one day because I wasn’t careful enough, and it’s butterfly effected itself into this. Eddie being alive is great, and Laurel, but it’s just replaced with different bad things. And it’s confusing, and who knows what I could change with just one mistake, let’s not do it again.”

“Probably for the best. You’re wearing the wrong suit.”

“I’ll get changed,” Barry said. “And after you’ll give me a full update?”

“I promise,” Cisco said.

Though maybe he’d leave out the kiss Barry had given him before he’d left time travelling this time around. Cisco wouldn’t want to damage any chances he might have of successfully wooing Barry Allen for a second time.

No more intentional time travel seemed like something he could get behind.


	6. Day 7: Pre S1 AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: _Pre-S1 AU_ /Favourite Episode

Cisco did not want to join the soccer club with Dante. He did not like sports. But his parents insisted he join at least one club and try and make friends, and robot club didn't count because he was the only member. At least if he went with Dante he'd know at least one person.

Even if Dante didn't actually want him there.

He couldn't even hide and design robots, because the field only had a couple of trees and there was nowhere for him to hide.

He hovered around Dante when they split into teams. But then the coach told them numbers and he had the _opposite_ number to Dante.

Cisco squeaked as a much larger boy ushered him over to the other side of the pitch.

"Ramon, you as good as your brother?" he asked.

"No," Cisco said.

"We'll stick you in defence. Allen, you're in goal."

"Me?" a boy a little shorter than Cisco, easily the smallest person there, asked. His eyes were huge.

"We'll just keep the ball away from you. Both of you get down there."

Allen nodded and trudged down the field. Cisco scrambled after him.

"Hi," Cisco said. "I'm Cisco."

"I'm Barry," he said. He looked like he was searching for something. "You don't go to my school."

"No," Cisco said. "I'm Dante's little brother. I'm not good at sports though. My big brother Mando plays the other sort of football and Dante likes this sort of football but I'm better at robots."

"That's awesome!" Barry said. "I tried to make a robot for my school project, but it set Joe's curtains on fire, so he said I have to do science outside now if it gets hot."

"Who's Joe?"

"He's Iris' dad. He's looking after me till my dad can again. That's Iris, she's my best friend."

Barry waved at a girl on the other team and she waved back.

The coach had a ball under his arm and his whistle.

"Quick," Barry said. "All we have to do is kick the ball away from us."

* * *

They lost, but only by one goal, and Cisco was surprised to find he'd actually enjoyed himself.

He even looked forward to practise for the rest of the summer. Barry was nice, and so was Iris when Barry introduced them. And she was as good as Dante, so Dante liked her too. Cisco's parents were just glad he'd made friends.

But then school started, and they were splitting into girl and boy teams so Barry probably wouldn't come without Iris, and then Mando was gone, and Cisco didn't have to join clubs anymore. Robots were fine, as long as he was safe, Dad said. He doubted Barry would even remember him if they met again, and he forgot names and faces.

Right up until he looked down at S.T.A.R. Labs’ coma patient.

Huh.


End file.
